The Darkest Hour
by Shubitowski442
Summary: *First* Hollow Bastion is in rebellion against King Victor Rose. Princess Kairi has been sent to Destiny Islands for protection, and will be jumping around worlds until the war is over. Will she be able to keep eluding from the rebels? Will her friends Sora and Riku be able to maintain their friendship? Will Sora ever reach his ultimate wish? (M for lemons later on, crude language)
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**A/N~ Hey guys. This is my first story and i'd love to see a review of how I have done so far. Sora and Kairi are both 15, Riku is 16. Couldn't find away to tell that in the story. Enjoy.**

Chapter I

The Promise

The Kingdom was in rebellion against Victor Rose the King of Hollow Bastion. For protection Princess Kairi was sent was to Destiny Islands for six months. It was her last day with Sora and Riku. The three of them were sitting A bent palm tree as the sun was going down.

"Do you really have to leave" Sora said sadly.

Kairi nodded slowly "Father says the rebellion might catch wind of me being here and come after me, so I have to move".

"So!" Riku scoffed "We have are own army here, we can protect you".

"My father doesn't like trusting me with other people, especially in this type of scenario" She explained.

"Are you going to come back to visit someday?" Sora asked.

"Sora... being a princess is complicated, I can't just abandon my world to go on vacation" Kairi replied.

"Come on, lets go to the secret place" Riku said jumping off the tree.

All three of them walked side-by-side, trying not to think about how Kairi was about to leave them. When they arrived at the entrance to the secret place at the base of the gigantic tree, they crawled in and began walking through the stone path, smiling about all the drawings and memories they had created there.

Riku walked off to examen a picture he hadn't seen until now, leaving Sora and Kairi to gaze at a drawing that they had made when Kairi had first arrived here. Kairi crouched down, touched the drawing then looked back at Sora smiling. Sora smiled, it was his most precious memory and the first one he made with Kairi.

"It's getting dark, we should head back" Riku said breaking in on their moment.

"uh yeah I guess, come on Kairi" said Sora.

The three of them walked out of the cave and headed back to their boats and began to row back to the main land.

"Hey Kairi I figured out a way how we could see each other again" Sora said enthusiastically.

"Really" Riku and Kairi said in unison.

"Yeah! You see, when Riku and I graduate from The Knight Academy we'll go and join Hollow Bastion's army and be together again" Sora proclaimed.

"Speak for yourself Sora" Riku said coldly "I want to be a knight to fight for my own world, not Hollow Bastion".

Sora looked at Riku in astonishment and disgust "What are you talking about Riku! Don't you care about Kairi!" Sora yelled at Riku.

"Don't you care about the Islands!" Riku yelled back in retort "Listen Sora, of course I care about Kairir. I'm going to miss Kairi when she's gone...but my future is here, that's all there is to it".

They continued to sail back to the Island in awkward silence. Kairi have been caught in the middle of their fight, couldn't manage muster up a word. When they returned Riku immediately booked it back to his house before either Sora or Kairi could say anything.

"Sora I..." Kairi began.

"You don't have to say anything Kairi. I don't understand how Riku thinks about this, but when I join your Fathers army Ill always be there for you whenever you need me. Ill be the best knight in the whole army. I promise!" He told her.

. A tear dropped from Kairi's face, she ran and hugged him "Thanks Sora, I know you will" Kairi said sniffling.

"So... I guess this is goodbye" Sora said returning her hug, "_for now" _he thought determinedly.

"I don't want to leave, but I have to". She said sadly.

They both let go of each other and said their goodbyes she turned and ran toward her house, Kairi turned around one last time and waved before she left.

"_I'll come back to you, I promise!"_

"_I know you will"_

The Next Day

Riku and Sora refused to speak to each other when they got to school. Everyone that knew them was confused, they'd been friends since the first day of kindergarten, and now they're acting like they hate each other.

The school day went along, the two of them couldn't stand the sight of the other and broke out into a fight.

"Get out of my sight you bastard!" Sora yelled before quickly lashing at him with his Keyblade.

Riku retaliated with rage "I'm tired of you! This ends now!" Riku quickly summoned his Keyblade and swung at him as well.

They were using everything they had learned in their time of training. It legitimately seemed like they were trying to kill each other.

The students watched with fear and confusion as they attacked each other. Two friends spilling there on blood with blind rage in the middle of the hallway, they were fighting with so much power and skill that any student that was around was to afraid to be killed if they tried to stop them.

"I hate you Riku, I wish I had never met you!"

"Why don't you just leave here and never come back!"

"Not until i'm FINISHED WITH YOU!"

They both ran at each other, the Keyblades clashed like thunder as the tried to push the other one back with all their might.

Just as the instructors were about to end the fight, the town hall bell rung, warning that danger was coming.

Everyone in the whole school stopped and look toward where the sound was ringing. Everyone rushed out of the school and ran to the Town Hall to see what was happening. The rebels from Hollow Bastion had found out that Kairi had been hiding out here, and was prepared to torch the whole town to find her.

When the lord of the town announced what was happening every one was frantic to get out of the city before they arrived. But it was to late, they had taken them by surprise, and were upon them.

The knights and apprentices desperately tried to defend the city. With the rest of the army, Sora began to take down as many warriors as he could. Riku being a higher rank than sorry commanded other apprentices assigned to him by special privilege.

Eventually they were pushed back into the city. They tried to do all they could to push them back outside the walls into a full retreat, but it was useless, they were completely out numbered and were losing men fast.

In a matter of minutes half the city was in flames. Buildings were crashing down. And The city was over-run and rebels had now realized that Princess Kairi had left here and was traveling to another world. They vanished as quickly as they arrived leaving the city in ruins.

When it was over, they did a death count on the city. Almost half of the citizens died, including Sora's and Riku's parents. Every one tried to comfort Riku, but he was hard and hollow. As for Sora, he was no where to be found.

There was nothing left for Sora at destiny Islands, all his memories were gone, his best friend hated him, his parents were dead and he didn't have time for the Knight Academy to be rebuilt. He needed a new teacher.

The sun had almost gone down when Sora had reached the nearest Inn. He approached the Innkeeper.

"I'd like a room please, just for tonight" said Sora

"We don't get a lot of people like you around here" the Innkeeper replied "It'll be 15 munny"

Sora got out his pouch and handed over the 15 munny.

"yeah, something came up out of now where and i'm headed to the nearest space port. Sora continued taking a key from the innkeeper.

Sora reached his room, and changed into something more comfortable. He couldn't help but think about what Kairi might be thinking right now. Has she already heard the news? Is she worried about me and Riku? "Ugh Riku" Sora spat. How could he say such a thing right in front of Kairi. "It doesn't matter, thats all behind me now"

He turned off the light in his room and dove into bed. His whole body ached from trying to defend the city. And the thought of his parent not being alive hit his heart too. But he needed to be strong... for himself... and especially for Kairi.

Meanwhile

Kairi sat on her bed flying toward a new world where she would spend another six months or perhaps less due to what happened at Destiny Islands.

Kairi's Father called her to see how she was doing

"Hi Dad" Kairi said glumly

"Hey Princess, are you doing ok" said Victor

"Dad...Destiny Islands was just attacked today... my friends might be dead right now..I am NOT ok!" Kairi responded bluntly

"Listen Kairi, I know what your going through right now. I'm sure their fine.." Victor said trying to comfort her.

Kairi started to cry "How could you know!... Dad when do I get to come home"

"Soon, very soon. When this war is over with you'll be able to come back and everything will be back to normal"

"Why can't I come back now?"

"Kairi... The rebels are growing stronger everyday and I just don't want to risk losing you, I don't know what I'd do if they took you from me"

"But I miss my home, you, Grandmother, and all of my friends. I don't like moving from place to place, I left all my new friends behind".

"Im sorry princess but it just has to be this way, i don't like it either"

Kairi sighed with frustration "Dad i'm really tired, I need to sleep".

"Alright princess, I'll call you tomorrow, I love you" Victor responded

"I love you too" She hung up.

Kairi fell back in distress. All she could think about was Sora lying dead on a battle field. The image of it flowed through her mind. No, it wasn't possible. Sora promised that she would see him again. He promised that he would fight for her. There was no way that he could be dead. She had to believe that he was alive..

But right when she was about to fall asleep her phone ringed once more. With curiosity she picked up her phone to see who it was. It was an unknown number. She answered

"Hello?" Said Kairi

"Kairi, It's been awhile"

She gasped as she recognized a voice she had forgotten and had wanted to forget...

**A/N~ Thanks for reading. Please review. Im a bit of a perfectionist so it might take awhile to get the chapter I want to tell exactly how I want it, so if you want to continue reading please be patient.**


	2. Chapter 2: See you later

**A/N~ This was so fun to write.**

Chapter 2

See you later

"Why are _you_ calling me..." Kairi said with disgust.

"Now now, is that anyway to speak to you fiance"

"I'm never going to marry you so you should stop calling yourself that" Kairi replied in retort.

"I don't think daddy would agree to that. Your world is depending on you to marry me and join are two worlds together"

"Shut your whore mouth!" Kairi shouted "All you do is boss my dad around, and don't you dare mention him. And besides I like someone else and he's much better than you!"

He gasped "...Adeh... arg.. It doesn't matter you are the only one against this marriage, there is no possible way that you can wiggle out of this, your mine Kairi... Your all mine".

"Not if I marry him first" Kairi said with a smile "You hear me Xemnas! The next time you see me, if you ever see me, my chastity will be his!" she yelled. She hung up the phone immediatly and turned it off. She began to blush about what she just said.

"...What am I saying" she said putting her hand on her face laughing "I don't even know if he likes me that way, much less do _that _with me.

Kairi's eye's began to get heavy, and her body urged for her to sleep. She gave in quite willingly, hoping that she would see Sora again soon.

Morning After

When Sora woke up, he was confused on where he was, but the memories of battle and loss returned to him just as he got up to retrieve his armor.

"Alright, I have to get to the space port and head to my Uncle Yen Sid's tower before the day is out" Sora reminded himself as he stepped out of the room.

"I hope you have a nice trip" said the Innkeeper waving his goodbye.

"thanks" Sora replied, _"I think i'm going to need it" _

The brunette remounted his horse and headed out full speed to his destination, he had no time to waste, he didn't know if any of the citizen's might be out trying to find him or stop him from going.

He rode for hours, refusing to eat more than a sandwich knowing what low food he had.

All of a sudden a couple of soldier heartlesses jumped out of a hiding place knocking Sora off his horse and causing the it to run into the forest from fear.

He was surrounded. As they charged at him, he cut them down destroying them with one blow. But every time he slayed one, two more came out take there place. He fought for a good two minutes before there were to many for him to handle, he retreated (like running away, but manlier) across a stone bridge.

He could smell the gasoline from there, he was right next to the space port, he could see it on the horizon. He made a run for it. But right before he could make two steps a Guard Armour Heartless landed right in front of him. Their was nothing he could do he needed to fight.

Sora needed to do this fast, who knew how many heartless were coming right behind him. He used his drive and transformed into his Valor Form. He had faced this type of heartless a long time ago, and knew just how to fight it. The arms spun around and lashed at him, but he rolled forward and pulverized it's legs, causing it to fall over, and for the body parts to detach and attack him separately. He destroyed the arms and legs easily. Then out of nowhere a large body heartless rushes toward him, Sora quickly jumps over him and smiles as the two collide causing them to blow up in black smoke.

Realizing that the battle is finally over, he rushes toward the space port. Not daring to look back to see how many heartless were chasing him. When he reaches the grounds of the space port, the Heartless Defense System kicks in causing all of them to retreat, back to where they came from. Sora put his hands on his knee's completely out of breath.

Sora laughed "That was a close one". He began to continue into the spaceport.

Back at the Islands

A regular school had merged with the Knight Academy to keep the education of the Knights moving, Although there was no swordplay or combat practice of any kind allowed.

_"why don't you just leave and never come back!"_

_"not until i'm FINISHED WITH YOU!" _

"I didn't think he was serious. I didn't mean to say that... Now he's gone, and might not come back" Riku said to himself in the locker room of The Knight Academy.

"Oh don't say that, i'm sure he'll come back very soon" said Tidus getting ready for Gym.

"Easy for you to say. Were you even at the fight we had."

"No, but I heard about it, they said it was brutal... why did you get in that fight anyway?"

"long story".

"Was it because of that princess girl?'

"No!... well kinda".

"It's ok Riku I understand, I got to go ill see you around" Tidus said taking his leave out of the locker room.

_"I guess I better get to class" _Riku thought to himself. He gathered his things and went to his classroom.

A blonde girl walked up to him, Riku recognized her, she was one of the most popular people in school, her name was Namine.

"Your Riku right?" Namine asked.

"Yeah, do you need something" Riku replied.

"No, its just someone from school gave me this letter and asked me to give it to you, he seem like he was in a hurry".

"Let me see that" Riku quickly snatched and open the letter.

_Dear Riku,_

_You'll probably just throw away this letter the second you see that it was me who wrote this, but I thought that I would write it anyway. Sorry to leave on such short notice but do to a series of unfortunate events I must leave the Knight Academy immediately and search for other education of the sword. I apologize for getting mad at you for what you said yesterday I didn't mean for it to go that far. You should do whatever you want, and you shouldn't have to explain yourself to me. I hope we meet again someday on the same side of a battlefield. _

_Deepest apologies,_

_Sora_

Riku slowly looked up, now realizing where Sora had gone. He smiled to Namine "thanks". And he bolted out of the school as fast as he could heading toward the spaceport hoping that it wasn't to late.

On with the space adventure

Sora's personal Gummi Ship had finally been prepped and was ready to fly.

He smiled, but he wasn't happy, he felt sad to go. To think he was leaving everything he grew up with.

_"sometimes you gotta give up something you love for something you love even more" _He told himself.

He turned around and stepped inside the ship, The door sealed itself tight, sound of rushing wind sounded off.

Flashbacks of his friends of family past through his mind as fast as lightning but it seemed like forever.

He placed his hand on the door and looked out it's window as the ship started to push itself into the launch chamber. Half wishing he hadn't left.

But the Riku rushed around the corner, seeing Sora's ship he ran as close as he could to it. He saw Sora's face through the window and put up his hand smiling.

Sora almost had a heart attack as he saw Riku right outside the door, he laughed and put up his hand as well.

Laughing along with Sora he mouthed the words "see you later" stepped back and waved again.

One small tear ran down Sora's face, he continued to wave until the blast door closed. The brunette turned around again toward the cock pit "yeah... see you later..."


	3. Chapter 3: Uncle Sid

Chapter 3

After a day or two of traveling through space Sora finds himself at Yen Sid's Tower. It was sunset when he arrived. As he begins to land maids and butlers pour out of the tower preparing to greet him.

Sora smirked "Looks like he knew I was coming".

He exited his Gummi ship, as he walked through the path the servants had made for him, they all bowed and professionally greeted him. When he reached the tower the head maid followed him inside.

"We have heard about the disaster that happened to the Islands, we extend are deepest condolences" said the head maid.

"Thank you but that's all behind me, right now i'm here to see my uncle"

"yes of course, Master Yen Sid foresaw your coming and has been patiently waiting for your arrival".

Sora starred ahead seriously "good, I hope we're on the same page".

They approached the top of the tower and walked up to a gigantic door. The maid knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Master Yen Sid? Master Sora has arrived here".

"Very good, send him in" called the voice from behind the door.

"He will see you now" She said with a smile.

Sora nodded and entered his uncles study. The room was a large circle, with a staircase going so far up he couldn't see the top. Any direction you looked in you'd see shelf's and shelf's of books. And in the middle was Yen Sid sitting at his desk pilled high with documents and books starring blankly at Sora.

"Long time no see uncle Sid" Sora said cheerfully walking closer to the desk.

"hmm" Yen Sid grunted.

"I think you know why i'm here"

"Yes I do, But understand Sora... i'm a very busy man. I haven't trained anyone in particular in a long time"

Sora frowned "I'm aware uncle, I don't expect you just to pull out a blade a show me a move or two. I need training that the Knight Academy would never approve of".

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to test me. And when you know my level of skill, put me to work. And when i'm old enough. You can test me again, and decide on whether i'm able to revive my title as "Keyblade Knight".

Yen Sid thought about this for a minute. "I agree with this method"

. Sora began to smile.

"But...".

Sora smile disappeared.

"As I said before I am a very busy man and will have to postpone your test for the time being"

"Then when will you have time!"

"Soon, very soon. But for now my servants will see to you until your test and first assignment".

Sora wanted to be tested now, he didn't want to waste time doing nothing when Kairi could be in despair. But he had a feeling that he wasn't going to have his way. He thanked his uncle and walked out of his study and turned around to close the door, when he turned back around there were 3 young maids with curious eyes and smiles that told him that they were up to no good.

"uh..." Sora started.

"Master Sora!" they said in unison "pleases come with us!"

They grabbed him before he could even open his mouth to respond. The three girls flew down the hallway's dragging Sora along. At first he tried to struggle, but he had been in this situation when he was younger, he'd never get away without chewing off his arm. Other maids had heard the ruckus and had joined the crowd. They entered a large bathroom. They pushed Sora into the middle of the room and lined up against the wall blocking the door.

All of there heads were faced to the floor, there hands placed in a formal tradition. The girls spoke to him.

"Master Sora... Master Yen Sid has requested that you should have a bath after your important meeting".

"You must be very tired after such a long journey".

"Please let us help you...relax".

They all slowly moved toward Sora slowly, as he began to back up. They gradually started to move faster until Sora was in a full sprint around the bathroom, but it was no use. The 7 maids pinned him against the wall and began stripping him of his clothes while feeling him up in the process.

They all laughed evilly as they threw sora into a huge round tub of hot water. The maids began to undress themselves and jump in after him to "help" him with his bathing. Sora didn't know whether to be scared or happy in this situation.

They all surrounded him and began to wash him all over.

"So much dirt and sweat. We'll have to make this bath extra long". One maid said as she put her arms around Sora.

"Hey don't hog him!" said another putting her arms around his neck. Sora jerked his head in protest, trying to fight off his urges.

A maid reached under water with a wash cloth and touch something she'd never felt before.

"oh, what's this!".

Sora's face became completely red, every muscle in his body tensed up. He was about to yell at her, but the maids did that for him.

The other six maids immediately stopped what they were doing and starred at her.

"YOU SLUT!" they screamed as they tackled her under water.

The poor maid screamed as she tried to get away from them. As punishment they had her leave and put Sora's clothes in the wash and told her never to return until his bath was done.

With the maids distracted, Sora tried to sneak out of the tub. But was caught just when he got one leg out of the tub.

"Where do you think your going cutie" The five maids said as they hooked themselves around him and dragged him back down into the tub and into the middle right were they wanted him.

"Your still much to filthy to get out yet"

The maids pushed their bodies on him and washing him with soap and water until the maids thought he'd never be dirty again.

They finally let Sora outside the bathroom. They gave him a bathrobe and lead him to his room.

The whole time they were walking him there, Sora was playing the memory of his bath over and over again, he felt kind of happy but also unsafe.

"I'm sorry Master Sora your clothes won't be ready until tomorrow, we are extremely sorry for the inconvenience"

"It's fine, i'm tired I need rest"

"Of course Master Sora please enjoy your room"

The maid shut the door. But Sora could hear there girlish giggles on the other side of it. He headed toward his bed but paused and looked back at the door.

_"Just in case"_

Sora began to barricade his bedroom door with furniture. Once the door was completely blocked off with everything he could find, he returned to his bed and immediately fell asleep from exhaustion.

The Next Day

When Sora woke up it was dawn. He didn't open his eyes at first. He was thirsty and his bed was extremely hot, but it was impossible it was toward the end of the fall it couldn't be.

He heard a moan and felt several movements in his bed. His eyes shot open, maids had colonized his bed, there wasn't a spot left for anyone else to fit, he looked at the door. If he didn't now better he would of thought that he just imagined barricading it, the room was exactly the same as he first saw it. He sighed with frustration, he couldn't move an inch.

Just when he was about to attempt escape without waking them up, the head maid burst into his room. She didn't even have to say anything, all the maids jumped out of the bed immediately and ran out the room pleading that they were sorry.

"Master Sora? I'm sorry for the other girls, they haven't seen a suitable man in years, and I haven't tamed them in that area" said the head maid "I have your clothes for you. Ill leave them right here. please join us for breakfast downstairs".

The Head Maid left quickly. Sora let out another sigh of frustration.

"Sid better test me fast before I attack one of those girls" Sora said getting up.

He got dressed and walked to the dinning hall downstairs. A few of Yen Sid's other guest were already sitting enjoying breakfast. They looked rich, old, and very important.

When Sora sat down all of them starred at him awkwardly as if a confused bum wandered in here for a free meal. He turned his attention to the food in front of him and began to eat. Looking around the room some of the men went back to eating but some still starred, he also could see some maids blushing a gossiping while looking at Sora.

Just then Yen Sid entered the room and greeted his guest.

"I can all see that you've noticed the boy sitting at the table" started Yen Sid

Sora looked up from stuffing his face and nonchalantly waved his hand to them and went back to eating.

"He is my nephew and has come to work for me for the time being, he won't be here long i'm sending him on his first assignment today"

Sora's fork dropped from his hand just when he was about eat. His mood lit up with joy, finally he was going to train, the next step to seeing Kairi again.

After breakfast Yen Sid had Sora demonstrate every move for him, he trained for hours, but he was determined to get the most difficult assignment as possible.

"Well I can tell that you didn't spend all of your years at the Knight Academy doing nothing... but there is still room for improvement" Yen Sid judged.

"Yeah and.." Sora said anxiously.

Yen Sid smiled "I can see your ready to start. I'm sending you to Agrabah, it's a neighboring world to ours. It's been have trouble with heartless invading and they are frantic for help. I believe you can handle this job, do you accept?"

"Of course I do! Agrabah it is then" Sora said excitedly.

Yen Sid handed him a scroll. "This is a more detailed explanation on what you are to do, i'm counting on you Sora. Don't disappoint me."

Sora left immediately, knowing that he had already wasted a lot of time. He hopped in the Gummi Ship and flew off so fast that no one could get out there in time to see him off.

"He'll enjoy himself in Agrabah, I just hope that his priorities are in order" Yen Sid said as he watched Sora fly off into space.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Sora landed in Agrabah's desert, it was dawn. When he reached the city he explained how he had been sent by Yen Sid and was here to help. One of the guards lead him to through the commons and into the palace.

"I'm sure the Sultan will understand being awakened at this hour for a matter such as this" the guardsmen said "please wait here".

"of course" Sora agreed nodding his head.

The guard walked up a grand staircase and went out of sight, leaving Sora to his thoughts. He walked around and looked at the magnificent foyer of the palace, from what he could see there were giant chandeliers, marble columns, and expensive looking carpets all around the room.

_"I sure hope Kairi's ok. She's never really coped with being alone" _Sora thought to himself while pacing.

"_nonsense. Besides she's so busy I bet shes already forgot about me, but I don't care she'll always be the one I... the one I..." _Sora's thoughts were interrupted by the Sultan nearly falling down the stairs, trying to get to Sora and greet him.

The Sultan ran up to Sora grabbed his hands and started to jump up and down with joy.

"Finally a warrior has come to serve my kingdom with this endeavor" He said with relief "What his your name, knight".

Sora cringed at the word "knight" since he had technically have not yet received that title, but if he said he wasn't a knight then he might not get to do the job.

"My name is Sora, your highness. Master Yen Sid has heard your plea and sent me to help you" Sora said with a bow.

"Yes, of course. We have much work to do, but for now you should rest. It must have been a tiring journey here. I shall provide for your accommodations, it's the least I can do for someone such as you".

The Sultan gave a nod the the guard.

"please allow me to show you to your room" the guard said motioning Sora to follow him.

As they were walking to his room, he could hear the Sultan run to Princess Jasmine's room, he was practically screaming at her that Sora had arrived to help with the heartless attack's.

"Am I really need that much?" Sora asked the guard.

"Yes, very much. You don't how bad it is because I took you through the untouched part of the city, some parts are in ruins and will take a long time to rebuild".

Sora grunted at the guards response "I see, I got my work cut out for me, ill get things back in order".

"I sure hope so" said the guard "here is your room".

Sora bid the guard goodbye and entered his room. He fell asleep on his bed and woke up 2 hours later, he looked out his window.

"8 maybe 9 o'clock" Sora said getting up.

When he walked down stairs everyone was in panic. Sora stopped one of the servants and asked what was going on.

The servant looked up and down at Sora and realized who he was.

He dropped to his knees in front of Sora. "Princess Jasmine and her guest have been captured by heartless! You have to rescue them!".

Sora immediately ran toward where all the citizens were running away from. As he was running he though _"how does a princess and her friends get kidnapped in 2 hours"._

He shook his head with a smile. But nothing but the look of despair and surprise was on his face when he saw who had captured the princess.

"Riku!?" he said with astonishment.

Riku whipped his head around hearing Sora's familiar voice.

"Sora! What are you doing here!" Said in confusion.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here! And standing idly by while the princess is in a cage 5 feet from you" Sora said with anger as he stepped toward Riku with his Keyblade drawn.

Riku's head dipped, he took a step back. "When they said they had sent a Keyblade Knight to get rid of the Heartless I didn't think it would be you".

"Riku, give her back" Sora demanded.

"I'm sorry Sora, I need her".

"Like hell you do". Sora attacked his friend with all his might realizing that he was on the wrong side.

Riku jumped back and summoned several heartless. Sora scoffed at Riku's challenge, it was an insult that Riku thought a few heartless would stop Sora from getting to him.

Sora spun around destroying most of the heartless and lunged at Riku.

"Why are you doing this Riku! I thought you only cared about the Islands!" Sora said still bashing at him with his Keyblade.

"I don't need to explain myself to you".

"Riku can't you see this isn't right! Your kidnapping innocent people!".

"it's the only way" Riku knocked Sora down to the ground and raised his Keyblade to finish him.

Sora had enough of talking. He blocked Riku's finishing blow, quickly got up and stabbed him in the stomach, he smacked him down to his knee's and then struck his head knocking him on the ground, Riku struggled to get up but he was to tired and beaten. He finished off what heartless were left and headed toward the cage where Princess Jasmine was held in along with her guests.

A ray of light shot from his Keyblade, unlocking the cage. The Princess shoved the door open and ran into Sora's arms.

"Thank you" she whispered.

Sora smiled and put his hand on her head. Just then a group of guards came around the corner. Princess Jasmine quickly shoved Sora away, clearly blushing from what she was doing.

The guards scattered across the small battlefield to reassure that there was no danger.

"Princess Jasmine, it is good to see that you are unharmed" The captain said rushing to her side "please let us escort you and the others back to the place" The captain turned his head "Lieutenant!".

"Yes sir!" the guard ran to over to Sora."There are still many people that need your aid, you must go to them, we will finish up here".

Sora nodded his head. The Lieutenant ran to catch up with the rest of his group. Sora looked over where Riku was laying on the ground. He had disappeared.

Meanwhile with Princess Jasmine

"If I may ask Princess, how where you captured?" Asked the Captain.

The Princess hesitated at answering "A boy with silver hair jumped in through the balcony while the servants where doing are hair, he summoned these black things and demanded that we come with him".

"A boy?" Said the Captain.

"What was his name again Kairi?" Jasmine asked turning to here.

"Riku" Kairi said glumly.

Back to Hero Time

Sora had just about finished with the heartless invasion. It appeared that Riku had left the area since the heartless were weaker and even tended to retreat.

"Knight!" a guard called "I believe we can take it from here. The Sultan as asked for your presence".

Sora acknowledged the guard and head back to the palace. He was greeted by the Sultan.

"Sora!" the Sultan ran over to him "you can't even fathom what thanks I must give you for rescuing my daughter"

"It's no problem your majesty, just doing my job" Sora said with a smile.

Jasmine came done the stairs and called to Sora

"Sir Knight, one of my guest wishes to thank you in person, speak with her as soon as you can".

"Yes I will try to speak with her soon" he said with a small bow.

Sora spent the rest of the day with the Sultan and his men planing further courses of action against the heartless to drive them out.

"Well if everything goes as planned it seems ill only be needed here for a few more days".

"Yes, it seems that way. We can't thank you enough for what you have done here already" Said the Captain still praising him for his work.

"And tomorrow i'm sure we will be in his debt even more than we already are" said the Lieutenant.

"hmm, I believe we are done here. We will begin are plans tomorrow" the Sultan announced.

All of the soldiers walked out of the war room. Sora reminded himself that he had a meeting with one of the Princesses guest, but she had not told him her whereabouts within the palace.

He walked upstairs, the servants that he past began to whisper and gossip about him when he past by. He found a large door, he opened it every was the Princesses bedchamber. They where all sitting on a massive bed talking and laughing with each other. He closed it quickly and knocked.

"Enter" commanded Jasmine.

Sora entered the room. The room had several guards in it.

_"so much for privacy" _Sora thought.

"Sora!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs and ran in to his arms.

"Kairi!" Sora was astonished to see her.

_"geez am I a princess magnet?" _

"you were here all along?"

Kairi looked up at him and nodded her head, she cried a small tear.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sora asked wiping the tear away.

Kairi let go of him and turned her back "You seemed like you were busy" she said while making a glare at Jasmine.

Sora put his hands on Kairi's shoulders "Kairi, you are one of the most important people to me, I _always _have time for you".

_"awwwww" _Kairi thought. Kairi coughed "That's so sweet Sora" she said putting her hand on his.

She looked up at the other girls. Some looked confused, others were smiling.

Kairi started to blush "Um.. Sora let's continue this conversation somewhere more private".

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bedroom and into another guestroom. She pushed him inside, then shut the door quickly with both hands.

"Geez Kairi what are you so worked up about?" Sora asked with a laugh.

Kairi still had both her hands on the door, her legs started to tremble.

"S-Sora, I need to ask a favor" Kairi said nervously.

"Sure Kairi anything for you" Sora said sitting on the end of the bed.

Kairi turned around and placed her hands on his shoulders "anything?"

"uh yeah anything" Sora turned his head away awkwardly.

"Listen Sora" she said sitting beside him on the bed "I didn't tell you something when we where back on the Islands... I'm engaged..."

Sora's eyes widened "wha- oh, that's nice... I suppose"

"No no its not. I hate the prince i'm engaged to. My father forced him on me."

"Ah I see" Sora started to get the idea of what this 'favor' was.

"But i'm sure if my father see's that i've fallen in love with someone else he'll change his mind about the marriage"

Sora started to sweat, was Kairi going to give herself to him.

"... So what i'm trying to say is... I LOVE YOU SORA!" Kairi tackled him to the bed and laid on him.

Sora's eyes widened with surprise at the choice of her words.

She got close to his face and kissed him. They continued like that for what seemed like hours.

"I-I love you too Kairi" Sora said looking away and blushing.

She smiled and mounted him like a horse and slowly unzipped her pink vest.

He thought about stopping her, but all the blood that was in his head went south.

Kairi took off the rest of her top and starred at Sora for his approval.

Sora was no longer Sora. He grabbed Kairi and flipped her so he was on top. He started to play with her breasts roughly.

Kairi moaned with pain and pleasure. She had never been grabbed like this before.

Sora kissed all down her stomach until he reached her pants. He unzipped her skirt and tore it off. Kairi blushed seeing what he was doing.

"Having fun down there" she said with a smile.

Sora looked back and smiled, he started to message her inner thighs. She continued to moan. He pushed her panties to the side and began to slowly lick her.

"Agh" Kairi screamed with pleasure "Sora, you don't have...agh..to-to do that...agh"

Sora wasn't listening, he was about to do what ever he pleased. After he was done, he removed her underwear and stood up. He unzipped his pants and stepped forward.

"Wait!" she said "I'd feel bad if I didn't do you too".

Sora snapped out of beast mode. "Oh... sure" Sora sat on the bed and waited for Kairi.

She got down on her knee's in front of Sora and started to rub his dick up and down. Sora smiled down at her. He still couldn't believe that Kairi loved him this much.

Kairi began to lick the tip of it and plunging it into her mouth. Sora's dick started to pulse, if she continued like this he was going to finish. He wanted to feel this until he was done, but he had more work to do.

Sora pushed her head off of him. Kairi looked up confuse

She looked down embarrassed "You... didn't like it?"

"No it's just" He picked Kairi up and put her on his lap "I'm ready".

"Oh... I see. Don't worry I won't get pregnant, my servants make me take a pill".

Kairi lifted herself up. The two lovers both moaned as they became one.

Kairi grabbed his head and began kissing him and moving her hips up and down. Sora fell backwards from the massive pleasure that he was receiving. He grabbed her hips and started to do the work for her. He went faster than he thought he ever could. Kairi moaned as she loud as came on Sora, increasing his pleasure. He was at his limit too. He stayed inside her as long as he could. Sora took out his dick Kairi got on her knee's and opened her mouth telling him what to do. He shot everything he had on Kairi's face and mouth.

His blood returned to his head so fast that he got dizzy, he sat on the bed. Kairi grabbed a towel from the bathroom and cleaned her face, she was surprised about how much there was. She got a drink of water to get the bitter taste of of her mouth and returned her new boyfriend.

Sora vision returned, he looked up at Kairi and picked her up. She laughed with joy as he plopped her back on the bed. Sora turned off the light and got back into bed with her.

"I love you Sora"

"I love you too Kairi".


	5. Chapter 5: The Great Weakness

Chapter 5

The Great Weakness

Kairi woke up at dawn she had Sora in a death grip, determined in her sleep never to let him leave her side. The night before flashed in her head, she blushed. Kairi couldn't believe seeing Sora again would make her acted that way. Suddenly the sound of frantic running foot steps and nervous murmurs came from outside the door. Kairi let go of Sora and put on some cloths.

She poked her head out the door and almost got decapitated by a young servant girl.

"Ow!" She growled as she recovered from the blow.

"Ah! I'm so sorry Mistress Kairi!" She apologized while backing up and lowering her head.

"Never mind it, It's ok. Whats going on?".

"Someone has come demanding to see Sir Sora, We are all trying to find him in the palace. Would you know where he is Miss Kairi?"

Kairi blushed knowing that he was right behind them lying in bed naked.

The maid looked at her confused.

Kairi then proceeded to slam the door in her face and lock the door behind her. She turned her back against it. The red head ran over to her lover and shook him to wake him.

Sora squinted his eyes as he woke.

"Sora wake up! Somethings wrong!" Kairi said urgently.

Sora held his head as he sat up in the bed

"Whats wrong, Kairi" Sora said in a whiny tone. Clearly not pleased by being disturbed.

"Someone is demanding to see you. And by the way the servants were acting, it looks like trouble" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips.

Sora turned his eyes to the side "What the fuck did I do this time".

He got up and put on his cloths, Kairi blushing and holding her arm as he did. Sora began to walk out of the room with Kairi right behind him, he stopped outside the doorway.

Sora put his hand on Kairi's forehead preventing her from moving. He kissed her.

"Stay here" He said quietly. Sora then proceeded to slam the door in her face, he smiled knowing that he'd be getting a talking to for it later.

Sora reached the grand staircase and called out "I'm here!"

Every servant that had been in that room grabbed his hands immediately and led him outside to the Sultan.

The Sultan was pacing nervously.

"There you are! I have no idea who this man is, but I do know that I want him gone! He's caused enough trouble already. I want him out of here now!" He said furiously.

"All right Sir, I understand, ill get him out of here." Sora said trying to calm him down.

Sora walked out of the palace gates. The sun was beginning to rise. A hooded man in a black cloak was standing alone in the clearing.

"So your the one who defeated Riku. Sora... was it?" The hooded man asked.

Sora glared at him. "What are you doing here... What do you want".

The hooded man chuckled. "Well you se..."

"If you've come for the Princesses you can just go fuck yourself" Sora interrupted angrily.

"Ouch... take it easy pretty boy. I only want to talk with you that's all.

Sora squinted his eyes not buying what he's putting out.

"Talk" Sora commanded.

"Ok listen Sora".

"Don't call me by name".

The hooded man was getting irritated. "I need to talk to Princess Kairi Rose".

"Sorry, that's not happening".

"I thought you might say that... Sephiroth! The hooded man called.

A black portal opened. A long silver haired man stepped out of it and turned to the hooded man.

"Take him" He commanded crossing his arms.

Both Sora and Sephiroth took out their weapons and lunged at each other as fast as lightning. Though Sora took his fight very seriously, He couldn't help but find it funny that his opponents sword was completely over sized. They continued to lash at each other blood splattered everywhere.

Back inside the Palace

After five minutes of waiting in the bedroom, Kairi went to go find her friends that she had abandoned last night. What was she going to say to them. What are they thinking about her. She blushed at all these questions. She walked into the main foyer and found Princess Jasmine.

"Hello Jasmine" Kairi said meekly.

"Oh hi Kairi. Do you know who the Knight is speaking to?" Jasmine asked

"No, it's been bugging me too." Kairi said looking at the ground

"Maybe we should go take a peek" suggested Jasmine.

" I don't think that's a good idea. Sora said that we should stay out of the way".

Jasmine looked at her "where did you to run off to last night anyway"

"Ummm... hey, I know! Lets go see what Sora's doing" She said nervously, she pushed Jasmine to the palace gate.

The two Princesses pushed open the large gate and tip-toed out into the clearing and headed for cover. They could already hear the cries of battle and the clash of blades. They hid behind a bush and peeked over to see the two warriors fighting to the death. They starred with horror seeing both Sora's and Sephiroth's blood splashing everywhere.

They where both showing signs of exhaustion. But they continued to tear the lives out of one another.

"And who do we have here." the hooded man was standing right behind them as he picked them both up one in each hand.

"Kairi my sweet, we finally meet again after so long".

Her face turned desperate as she figured out who the man was.

"Xemnas! No! What are you doing here!" She cried struggling to break free.

"Now what kind of way is that for a princess to talk to her prince like that" Xemnas said wickedly.

Sora looked up from the battle to see that Kairi had been captured.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted angrily as he dodged Sephiroths attack and ran straight for Xemnas.

He was immediately blocked by Sephiroth causing him to leap back.

"I've had enough of these games. Sephiroth! Finish him!"

Sephiroth swung his blade through the air and began to glow orange like fire.

Sora blocked his blood-thirsty attacks. But one of the blows launched Sora's Keyblade from his hand. He watched it fly up into the air and plummet to the ground in despair.

He looked back at Sephiroth right when the long sword stabbed him through his chest and into his heart and them ejected out from him.

Sora fell back silenced as Kairi screamed in disbelief, terror and sadness.

"SORA!" she screamed sobbing as Sora hit the ground.

"Such a pity, such a weak heart, he had great potential" Xemnas said.

Kairi threw her arms up and elbowed Xemnas in the face. He let go of her and staggered back.

She ran to Sora lying on the ground lifeless.

"Sora!" she said mournfully "wake up! wake up... please"

Kairi lowered her head down to his chest and began to cry harder.

"Is this the guy" Xemnas asked "Is he the one you said you loved".

Kairi raised her head in anger and sadness. Sora's Keyblade appeared in her hand, beckoning her to fight. She ran at him while raising the Keyblade over her head to strike.

Xemnas raised his hand when Kairi swung at him. The blade never touched him. He pushed her back and put his finger out warning her not to do that again.

But as this was happening Sora's heart began to rise out of his wound. Light began to shoot from it was it spiraled higher above him. It shined brighter and brighter. Kairi and Xemnas both turned and starred with amazement.

It continued to grow brighter and brighter still. But the great light shrunk into a little ball in the heart. It began to glow red as darkness began to ooze from it. The Darkness fell onto Sora and he began to fade into black. Soon he had been completely shrouded in it. Sora's heart slowly descended back it to the wound.

"S-Sora..?" Kairi stuttered nervously confused.

Sora' eyes shot open, They glowed yellow like the sun. Sora, still on his back, flipped backward to his feet.

"Sora..." Kairi in more shock tried to walk to him, but Xemnas grabbed her.

"Sephiroth!" shouted Xemnas.

Sephiroth once again drew his blade and charged at this 'Sora'. He swung his long sword but his regular attacks weren't going to work this time. Sora grabbed the sword, the darkness wrapped around the blade as he called Kairi's name demonically.

Sephiroth ripped the sword away and tried to adapt to the stronger challenge, but every time he increased his speed and strength, Sora grew larger and more powerful. It got to the point where he was so gigantic that he could push over the entire palace if he needed to.

Sephiroth, already tired from the first battle, looked back with a 'I think we should get out of here' look. Xemnas stepped back at the imposing beast-like Sora. He attempted to open a portal to escape and take the two Princesses with him. Sora wouldn't have it. He grabbed Sephiroth and planted him into the ground, leaving him tired and immobile.

Sora knelt down and reached out his hand, telling Xemnas to give the Princesses up.

"Sorry pretty boy, I didn't come here for nothing" Xemnas said clenching them tighter.

Sora screamed a demonic roar and smashed his fists to the ground causing it to tremble. He re-extended his hand with more demand.

He stepped back once again realizing he wasn't in position to make demands. He let them go. The Kairi and Jasmine ran to the safety of Sora's hand and climbed on.

"This isn't over Sora! We'll meet again and it'll be different!" Xemnas opened a portal and escaped the scene.

Sora brought the two closer to his face.

"Sora... is that you?" ask Kairi touching the side of his cheek.

Sora put his finger close to Kairi to touch her. Kairi accepted it with both hands. She immediately got the feeling of sorrow and pain. He closed his hand gently an placed them back in the palace walls. His heart shined with bright light like before, He began to shrink back into his regular state. Sora fell to his hands and knee darkness still fall from his body.

He lifted up his hand calling his Keyblade. When it returned to him the remaining darkness on him vanished. He stood up and regained his balance. He touched where he had been stabbed. The wound was healed. He looked over at Sephiroth, still planted in the ground. He pointed his Keyblade at him.

Sephiroth grunted "Xemnas is a weak spineless coward. You are strong."

Sora put a small grin on his face and grabbed his wrist to help him up.

"I'll never return to that coward. But I have no where else to go, I worked for him since I was small."

"How about you work for me" Sora suggested.

Sephiroth starred down at the young knight. "There would be no higher honor"

Sora smiled and held out his hand. They both shook hands. At that moment Kairi burst back through the palace gates.

"SORA!" she exclaimed.

She ran as fast as she could into his arms.

"Sora I- I thought that you had-" Kairi said slightly crying

Sora shhed her "It ok, I'm fine. I'll never leave your side again". _"I'm the main __character, only an idiot would think that i'd die"._

Kairi clung to Sora as they walked into the palace with Sephiroth right behind them.

All the servants coward at the sight of Sora, only seeing him be his previous form. He returned to the Sultan.

"Mission accomplished" Sora said saluting to him.

The Sultan stuttered to find words.

"But I must decline any more service here. I fear that Princess Kairi Rose is causing to much trouble here. I'm going to take her to a different location where it will be safe. Please have the servants load my ship with both our belongings. I leave my new solider Sephiroth. He will tend to anymore further action in my place".

The Sultan continued to stutter in surprise.

Sora turned to Sephiroth. "I leave you here friend, i'll be back to check on you soon. Make sure nothing goes wrong here. You'll take your orders from the Sultan for now"

Sephiroth nodded in acknowledgement.

With Kairi still clinging to him, He walked to his ship. They walked into his sleeping quarters.

He had her sit down. Kairi sniffled and pushed her hair to one side.

"Sora... what happened to you?" Kairi asked still in a little shock.

Sora sat down beside her "I... its hard to explain. Technically I died but I really didn't"

Kairi looked over at him with a "what the fuck are you talking about" glare.

Sora chuckled "Well it's like he only killed half of me... well.. killed is a strong word". He rubbed his chin trying to think of a proper explanation.

"...You see, with out my brother, you can't physically kill me" Sora said trying to explain.

Kairi's eyes widened "You have a brother!"

"yeah, but I don't know where he is. We were separated at birth."

"Whats his name?"

"...Roxas.."

Sora continued to explain how. He could not be killed unless his brother died at about the same time. And that if he was 'killed' his heart would rise from his chest. If someone took his heart his being would be sucked in and he would be captured until his Roxas released him or if Roxas died.

Sora leaded Kairi into the cockpit. He sat down in the pilots chair and flew up in the sky into space.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked spinning around in her chair playfully.

"My Uncle Sid's house. He'll know where the safest place for you is."

"You said you'd never leave me again!" she said in a sharp tone.

Sora looked back at her.

"I never said that i'd leave you".

**[A/N] ~Sorry i've been busy. Couldn't find time to work on it. But hey, better late than never.~**


	6. Chapter 6: Black and White

Chapter 6

Black and white

Kairi fell asleep in her chair as Sora piloted the ship through space. He couldn't believe how lucky he was that Kairi loved him. She meant everything to him since almost the very beginning of their relationship.

He had never imagined that Kairi loved him so much. He wondered about what Yen Sid would say. Sora looked over at her still sleeping and smiled. It wouldn't matter... would it?

As they arrived at Yen Sid's tower, once again, the servants were ready and excited to greet him. He got up from his chair and walked over to Kairi to wake her up. He shook his head. She wouldn't budge. He had no choice but to pick her up and carry her inside.

Kairi, secretly awake, boiled with laughter and pleasure inside her mind. She 'unconsciously' wrapped her arms around Sora's waist. He jumped at the feeling of her hands.

He walked out of the Gummi Ship. The servants formed a path to the entrance of the tower. The Maids happy faces immediately vanished and were replaced with horror as they saw him slowly wake out of the ship through the path with the red head in his arms.

The head maid blew a whistle for the maids to snap back into focus. They all frowned as they bowed said in a dull tone...

"Welcome back Master Sora, we've been expecting you".

Sora smiled acknowledging why the greeting sounded different from when he last visited. When Sora reached the end to the path Kairi 'woke up'.

"Morning lover" She said while rubbing the sleep from her eye's.

"It's 2:30" Sora said playfully.

She groaned and slightly struggled signaling Sora to put her down.

"This is Princess Kairi Rose. She'll be staying with me. Please take her to my room and make sure she's cared for" Sora said addressing the head maid.

"Where are you going" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yen Sid, my uncle. He doesn't like an audience when he speaks to his clients". Sora took her hand and walked her inside. He kissed her goodbye and sent her on her way.

He walked up the large staircase and knocked on Yen Sid's office door.

"Enter" Said a familiar voice.

Sora did a small salute as he walked into his uncle's office. If he didn't know any better he would of thought that Yen Sid had never moved from his place at the desk.

"Hey Sid. Mission accomplished. I assume your aware of my situation" Sora said ignoring his Uncle's title of one of the most brilliant mind's of the universe.

Yen Sid grunted obviously annoyed.

"It seems you've pick up a Princess have you?"

Sora smiled and put his hands behind his head, proud of himself.

"You've also abandoned your post"

Sora's smiled disappeared.

"I put Sephiroth in charge, he's willing and able. Plus I had no choice, Kairi was in danger just by staying there!" Sora said strongly.

"Your priority was to protect Agrabah and relive it of its military problems, which you left unfinished"

Sora slammed his hands on the desk. "He probably has already done everything I asked him too."

"It's true, I received reports concerning your warrior. He's doing a more than satisfactory job, but it doesn't changes facts Sora. You failed your mission.

Sora burned inside. He turned his back. "It doesn't matter now. I got a Princess to take care of."

Yen Sid smiled. "About her... I've heard details about you saving this noble twice from a doomed capture"

"What about it" Sora said crossing his arms.

"As of now onward you are fired and no longer under my power. And as an Uncle I suggest going to Hollow Bastion so that you can be Knighted. Saving the King's daughter twice, I would assume would grant you Knight-hood on the spot"

Sora's face exploded with joy. He smashed into the desk, making the tall stacks of papers fly everywhere. Yen Sid shielded his face shocked from the hit. He laughed hearing Sora talk so fast not even he could understand could understand what Sora was saying.

When Sora calmed himself down, Yen Sid wrote writ of recommendation King Victor Rose. He told Sora he could stay as long as he wanted before departing to Hollow Bastion. He walked out of the room, his eye's couldn't leave the paper. He read it over and over again while heading to his room. He couldn't wait to tell Kairi.

His feet lead him to the door of his room. He entered.

"Kairi, have I-" He was interrupted with the sight of Kairi's shirt laying in front of his feet. His eyes slowly followed the trail of cloths leading toward the bed... until they reached Kairi.

There she was. Lying on her stomach wearing nothing but her panties. Sora's mouth dropped open along with the soul document of his entire future.

_"It looks like my lady needs me"_ Sora thought slamming the door and locking it.

Sora walked to the foot of the bed, he smiled this time knowing that she was faking to sleep. He reached down and tickled her inner thigh. She giggled and flipped over.

She stretched to a sexy pose on the bed "do you think I dressed like this for nothing. Attack me already".

Sora didn't need to be told twice. This was already the best day of his life, it was about to get a lot better. Sora pounced on Kairi and hungry made out with her as deeply as possible. Kairi grabbed his jacket and practically ripped it off

Sora continued to feel her up until Kairi had complete stripped him of his cloths. She flipped him to the bed and positioned herself to take the best seat in the house. Sora flexed his entire upper body, felling the intense pleasure as he once felt before.

Kairi moaned at the top of her lungs as she bounced up and down to the speed of her liking. Sora grabbed her waist and forced her to go harder and faster.

"Oh Sora! Your such a beast!" Kairi said moaning while leaning over him, giving him the great view of her breast's bouncing above of his face. Sora let go of her waist and started to pull playfully on her nipples.

Kairi couldn't hold back the pressure anymore. She arched her back and moaned toward to the ceiling as she came hard on to Sora's cock. She panted tired out. Sora had no intention of stopping. He picked her up off the bed still plunging into her as deep as he could.

Kairi swung her arm's around his neck and started to kiss him, even though her legs felt like they were about to fall off. Sora move to a wall to place Kairi on. Sora increased his speed as Kairi broke away her lips to moan with pain and pleasure.

"What happened to me Sora. I've turned into such a dirty girl" Kairi said enjoying every moment of Sora's work.

Sora smiled as an idea popped in his head. "That's right, you are a dirty girl. Maybe we should cleanse you"

Sora walked Kairi, still in his arms, into their bathroom. He pushed her off of him and turned on the shower. Kairi smiled as she walked by Sora to enter the shower. As She past He smacked her as, making her jump. Sora stepped in and closed the shower door. He motioned her to turned around and get on her hands and knee's.

Sora entered her once again. He began message just about every spot on Kairi's body that he could reach. Kairi couldn't help but reach behind her and start to rub her pussy.

She noticed that Sora's speed was increasing, it was about to happen. Sora rapidly thrusted into her until he couldn't take it anymore. He pulled out and came on her back and ass.

Kairi stood up and fell into Sora's arm's to tired to utter I love you.

He smoothed Her hair as the water still showered on them, cleaning up their mess.

After a time, Sora tried to stand up, But that didn't mean that Kairi would let go of him. Sora groaned with a laugh as he picked her up. They exited as they entered.

"Come on Kairi you don't want our bed wet do you? You gotta dry yourself off."

Kairi groaned and hugged Sora tighter, but eventually let go and let herself down fetching towels for herself and Sora. After they both had dried off Kairi walked up to Sora and poked his chest.

He blushed and stepped back "what?" he asked with a small smile.

Kairi smiled back. She walked forward and continued to poke him until he was right in front of the bed. She took a stance like a tiger about to pounce on her prey. Sora tried to run but it was to late.

Sora flew back onto the bed, both of them laughed playfully as they landed.

Kairi instinctively hugged Sora. "You know, it was lonely in the room before you came back".

Sora hugged her back " Don't worry Kairi, we'll always be together".

"You promise?"

"Promise"

Sora laid there with his lover for a few seconds.

"Guess where were going? ... Kairi?" Sora looked down at her she was already sound asleep.

He looked at the clock. 3:15. "Seriously!?" Sora exclaimed in his mind.

Sora got up, somehow escaping Kairi's death grip. He put his regular cloths on, grabbed his writ of recommendation and walked out the door.

He walked into the dining hall. The butlers where worked steadily as he entered. All the maid dropped what they were doing and crowded him in a circle.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Master Sora!" they all said in unison.

"uh... I'm thirsty" he said smiling while remembering his 'work' with Kairi "I'd like some water"

Before the girls began to stampede to the kitchen "Wait!" Sora said pointing his finger in the air. "I'd like _you_ to get it". He pointed at a specific maid.

She smiled with joy and awe that Sora had picked her. She hurried off to complete her task.

Sora took out his recommendation out and starred at it with a smile. His dream was coming true, he really was going to be able to be with Kairi forever. And maybe, if he played his cards right, He'd become a king!

"Ha! Eat it Riku. It looks like i'm the best of the two now" Sora whispered to himself.

The maid returned to him just as he gently place the paper back into his pocket.

He took the glass and thanked the maid gratefully.

With nothing else to do, he returned to Kairi still sleeping. He smiled looks like he was going to surprise her that he was taking her back home tomorrow.

The next day

Sora and Kairi had boarded the Gummi Ship and were headed toward Hollow Bastion. Kairi bounced in her seat as idea's of where they were going went off in there headed. Every time she tried to guess, Sora just sat there smiling in silence.

"Come on Sora just one hint" Kairi pleaded

"Sorry, it's a surprise"

"You're so mean to me!" She said pouting

Sora laughed "Has all this time from your home made you forget your royal manners"

"...No... it's just been fun being free"

"We'll be there in a few minutes. And don't think you be able to see the place when we arrive, i'm gonna blindfold you".

Kairi's eyes widened "aren't you torturing me enough!"

"Silly Kairi, enough is never enough, not with you".

As the outline of the planet came into sight, Sora shut off the engine. He picked up Kairi and carried her to the bedroom and blindfolded her. She kicked and screamed all she could but it was no use, it was gonna happen.

Sora left her in the bedroom and went back to the cockpit to signal to the King's men that he was coming in and he was surprising Kairi that they were coming here. The guard's seemed amused and agreed happily.

"Kairi walk this way" Sora said leading her out of the ship.

"Can I take off the blindfold NOW".

"Nope not yet, just a little bit further"

"This better be good Sora or i'll hate you forever".

Sora chuckled and continued to lead her into the audience chamber where the all the Knights and the King himself currently were. He led her in front of her father and took a few steps back.

"Ok, take off the blindfold".

"Finally!" Kairi groaned.

Kairi took off the blindfold. Her knee's instantly felt weak and her eye's filled with tears.

"Daddy..." She walk forward slowly, then slammed into his arms. She felt that she hadn't seen his face in years.

Victor looked up from his daughter.

"You are all dismissed"

All of the Knights immediately left the room, knowing that it was a private moment. But Sora didn't move an inch.

Kairi looked up to her father.

"Dad I have so many things to tell you"

The King wiped the tears from her eye's.

"We can do that later Kairi"

All though the King looked nothing like Sora, his face transformed into Sora's. She blinked and saw her fathers face again. She realized that Sora was right behind her.

Kairi grabbed her fathers arm and dragged him toward Sora.

"Daddy this is Sora, he's the one who saved me from those creatures and the rebels"

"So your Sora... Master Yen Sid has told me much about you.

"Oh has he" Sora said respectfully while kneeling down.

"In fact, i've known your name ever since you were born".

Sora raised his eyebrow "...What?"

"We will talk about this later. I believe you have an important document for me".

"Oh yeah!" Sora quickly got out his writ of recommendation and handed it to the king. After reading it, he took out his sword.

"You will be Knighted immediately"

As he laid the sword on both of his shoulders he chanted...

"By my command, every road and world of the Hollow Bastion Empire shall be open to you as a member of the Hollow Bastion Royal Guard!"

King Victor Rose turned back and sat on his throne. Sora stood back up proud but confused. "Royal Guard?"

The King smiled at his confusion.

"Until now I have not had a personal guard for my daughter. It seems you have experience with that type of work and I think Kairi would like it if you weren't with her most of the time. After all you are her boyfriend...".

Kairi's face flushed over. "D-d-dad... how did you know that!?"

"Yen Sid gave me a full report on you and Sora. You don't need to worry, I don't mind it.. in fact I welcome it. I never wanted my daughter to marry such a corrupted man like Xemnas, but his father was supporting our army and there was nothing I could do".

Kairi used her hair to cover her eyes as her faced turned red.

"Anyway, Sora I need to talk to you with my adviser. Kairi, please go relax, i'll be done with him shortly".

Victor got up from his throne and walked began to walk out of the room he waved goodbye to Kairi and quickly followed his King.

Victor led him into a room. What was inside almost brang him to his knees. Standing in the middle of the room was someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Mother..." Sora stood there in shock. Happiness, anger, and sadness attacked his heart.

Sora's mother burst into tears at the mere familiarity of her son's voice. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sora! I missed you so much! I knew you'd come to me... I just knew it".

Sora's hair fell over his eye's.

"I thought you were dead".

She looked back at him.

"Do you know what that put me through... I... I was alone with anger and grief. HOW COULD YOU PUT YOUR OWN SON THROUGH THAT!" Sora threw his arms around his mother.

She hugged him back. "It's alright Sora, I'm here now. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way".

The King coughed. Though this it was a heartfelt reunion, there was still business to be done.

She snapped back into focus. "Thats right. Sora I need to give you something, it's been in our family for generations."

She walked to a glass case that hung on the wall. Inside was a Keyblade. She took out a key (A normal key, imagine that!) and unlocked it.

"Sora I was never one for the Keyblade, but your a full fledged knight. So I know pass this down to you as my mother did for me".

The moment Sora's fingertips touched the hilt, amazing power overtook him. The Key was black, silver, and encrusted with 2 sapphires.

"This Keyblade is called Oblivion. It's our families greatest treasure please take good care of it" his mother said not knowing if her son was listening.

"Good now that thats done I must speak with Sora alone" Said King Victor.

"But..." She started

"Alone!" He said again.

Sora's mother bowed and took her leave out of the room.

"Now Sora, I know things are moving fast but I need you to do a job for me today. Normal as the bodyguard of my daughter I would command you to stay by her side at all times... but you wielding that blade is different".

"what do you mean sir?" Sora asked

"That blade is very powerful, and may be the 'key' to solving the rebellion, I need you to confront the Vice-Commander of this troublesome rejection to my kingdom".

Sora pondered "... Well with 'this' I think I could take anything on".

"Good! Follow me to the war-room and we will discuss your mission".

The King and his generals went over the plan of how Sora was going to infiltrate the Vice-Commanders outpost.

Sora left the castle at night in black cloak with his hood over his head. Kairi was going to kill him when he got back. He hated upsetting her but he had no choice, it was the kings orders. This rebellion needed to be defeated for Kairi's sake. As long as theirs one soldier fighting to kidnap her. He'd always be watching over her and would always be a sword on the battlefield.

As he crossed into enemy territory, he noticed that it was a ghost town, there were only guard's outside on every corner. The only lights out now were the moon and the great fire burning from inside the outpost walls.

He approached a damaged wall of the outpost that was heavily guarded.

"You shouldn't be here. Scram!" a guard commanded.

Sora stood in silence.

"Get out of here before we make you!" said another.

Sora summoned his new Keyblade.

"Looks like we got a badass here. Everyone tremble in fear" a guard said mocking and laughing at him.

Sora took up his blade and struck at them as fast as lightning, blood splattered everywhere, they were completely taken by surprise. Sora jumped back and floated in the air. He pointed the key that them.

"Judgement"

An orange ball grew out from the blade and exploded. The shards launched at the guards and killed them.

Sora raced into the walls, there wasn't a lot of time before the guards bodies were found. He quietly listened in on the passing guards conversations, they were all useless he was have to find the Vice-Commander on his own. Before he knew it, the alarms sounded off. They found the guards. In seconds the whole building was in panic. He needed to find and defeat the Vice-Commander now! He tried to search but it was no use, eventually he was surrounded.

They knocked him out and through him in a cell. He woke up a few minutes later to the Vice-Commander standing outside his cell.

"Well well, morning sleepy head" he mocked.

Sora got up from the ground.

"You know we don't keep prisoners" the Vice started.

"If you think i'm going to die without a fight, your an idiot" Sora said finally.

"Thats the spirit, to try to overcome a whole military base, you've got guts. I'm going to take care of you personally, guard will come get you soon".

The Vice walked out. Sora smiled, This chump thinks he can kill me. Even if he does defeat me, my darkness will crush him. I should have got caught sooner.

The guard's walked him out of the cell in chains and led him into a dungeon-like area. The Vice stood with his back to him with his keyblade drawn.

It was white and gold with a blue center on the axehead of the keyblade.

The guard's backed up and stood at the exit. The Vice snapped his fingers and Sora's chains dropped to the floor.

The Vice turned toward Sora "Lets measure your lifes worth"

Sora summoned Oblivion and rushed toward him. Fire, ice, and thunder flew across the room. Light sparked as the two keyblades met each other. Everytime Sora's key landed a hit, a piece of the Vices armor fell off. they rolled over each others backs and flipped over each others heads as they tried to kill one another. The two were a blur as they fought. They spun around so fast trying to hit each other that the spectating guards started to see a tornado starting to form. The Vice was beginning to over power him. Even though he couldn't 'die' it was to much of a risk. He remembered his fight with Sephiroth, the moves he Sephiroth used to defeat him. It was over. The Vice swung at him as hard as he could. Sora was about to teach him his final lesson. His final strike caused the Vices key to fly from his hand. Sora dashed and stopped behind him. The helmet of the Vice broke and fell from his head as he fell on his back to the ground.

The guard's screamed in disbelief. Their Vice-Commander failed... But a light shined from his chest. Sora flung back around.

"It couldn't be..."

The Vices heart rose from his chest.

"No..." Sora fell on his knee's by him "...Roxas..."


End file.
